


Oh, to love again

by Nxsebleed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, I could do better but I didn't sleep last night, M/M, My First Fanfic, PLZ HELP, Reunions, Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 07, don't read it its bad, i hate this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nxsebleed/pseuds/Nxsebleed
Summary: Shiro couldn’t say he was surprised when his Fiancee burst through the door. Heaving in rage and anguish.He couldn’t be surprised when he opened his arms for an embrace, only to be met with a fist to his face.***In which they reunite
Relationships: Adam & Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Adam & Keith (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 45





	Oh, to love again

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE I HATE THIS IT'S AN EMBARRASSMENT!!!!
> 
> I'm gonna cry. I don't like it.

“Takashi?” an all too familiar voice came from an all to familiar man who stood in the doorway. 

Shiro couldn’t say he was surprised when his Fiancee burst through the door. Heaving in rage and anguish. 

He couldn’t be surprised when he opened his arms for an embrace, only to be met with a fist to his face. Adam screamed. 

“Fuck you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate… I hate--” his words drifting off into heart-wrenching sobs. “I-I t-told you not to go!”

Takashi wasn’t surprised, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. 

Adam buried his face into Shiro's chest. Crying uncontrollable and gripping at his non-prosthetic arm, almost painfully. But those thoughts weren’t important. He wrapped an arm around the brunettes shoulders. Finally giving in to the tears that had been threatening to spill for a while now.

The other paladins gripped their bayards, stances defensive, but Keith put an arm up to signal them to stop. Lance raised an eyebrow, concerned for the older man, Keith gave him a look that said it was okay, slipping his hand into the cubans, both for his own comfort and his partners. The red paladin relaxed.

Adams' hateful screams had shifted into tearful, quiet murmurs of, “I love you,” “I missed you,” “Please…” “Don’t leave me…” 

“Not again…” 

For a moment longer, they just stood there. All eyes on them, but neither cared. Adam shook, overwhelmed with relief. Shiro burying his face into his brown mop of hair, planting short kisses. 

The smaller man unfolded himself from Shiro, holding his jaw in-between his hands. Seeing how his boyfriend had changed over the years. He chuckled lightly.

“Look at you, with your white hair. Old man.” Shiro smiled wetly. Cupping the back of Adams neck tenderly. 

They looked into each other's eyes soulfully, re-committing each other to memory. Too many emotions to count but love so clear you didn’t need to. A loud sniffle had Adam finally take note of the others. 

“Keith?” he smiled brightly, both of them removed themselves from the comforts of their lovers, meeting each other halfway in a bone crushing hug. 

“God,” Adam said, “It feels like you grew up so much.” Keith chuckled. A shared thought went around the room, though big reveals could come later. 

Adam let go. Looking between his boyfriend and Keith, then catching his Fiance's gaze once again. And he felt the pieces of his broken heart begin to mend. 

__________________________

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write something to make up for this travesty of a fic.


End file.
